How Puck must really feel
by SarahLiz064
Summary: Puck's got a song he likes, then... He realizes that he likes the song because of Sabrina! No shock there huh? Really bad at summaries so, just read on and comment :  Please
1. Chapter 1

**The Click Five- Just the Girl**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the song Sadly :(**

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'_

Sabrina has her moments were I truly loath her but, she knows what to do

S_he pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after_

She tried but, I flew away, she reads my secret journal -.- I love her, but I try to hide it

'_cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

She can punch me so hard, I get knocked off my feet, literally.

_She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

I think I need someone who can handle themselves yet not want to admit it ;)

_She can keep a secret For more than an hour She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

She puts everything in her Grimm Journal, she is one of the toughest people I know... and Love.

_And the more she ignores me The more I adore her What can I do?_  
><em>I'd do anything for her<em>

I would do anything for her, even if I accidentally knocked her of a water tower...

_And when she sees it's me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone_

No matter how bad I need to use the bathroom -.-

_She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head_

I remember the talk we had after she kissed me awake when I ate that stupid apple.

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined_

She always ends up mentioning how I'm growing up

_Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more_

Every morning I try a new prank on her... No matter her reaction.

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for She's just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

No matter what, she is the one I love. No matter what.

**Well, seems like he really loves her :D**


	2. Chapter 2

****Your Love is My Drug by Keisha ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song**

**I would like to give a thanks to Puckabrina 4evers and evers for the Second Chapter**

_Maybe I need some rehab,__Or maybe just need some sleep I've got a sick obsession,__I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I remember placing my headphones in my ears, then the cool wood of my desk...

_I'm looking down every alley, __I'm making those desperate calls Im staying up all night hoping,_ _Hit my head against the walls_

_What you've got boy is hard to find Think about it all about it all the time I'm all strung up my heart is fried I just cant get you off my mind_

Puck, Puck, Puck! He is all I can think about now! I think I need help.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love_

I get light headed and I swear he puts something in my food to mess with me...

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!_

_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead_

Mom tells me to think again but, I know she approves... A little. My friends think I have fallen off the rocker, I think I have had too many pranks played on me.

_What you've got boy is hard to find Think about it all about it all the time I'm all strung up my heart is fried I just cant get you off my mind_

I close my eyes, he's there. I go to sleep, I dream of him. I go to write in my Grimm Journal, I get off topic and write about him.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love_

_I don't care what people say The rush is worth the price I pay I get so high when you're with me But crash and crave you when you are away_

I can get so high, I am literally up in the air, but of course Puck is carrying me Bridal Style ;)

_So I got a question;_  
><em>Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?<em>  
><em>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?<em>  
><em>Is my love, your drug?<em>  
><em>(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?<em>  
><em>Is my love, your drug?<em>

Well, if he keeps acting the way he does, I know I am his drug too.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug Your love your love your love (x2)_

_Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug I like your beard_

When did Puck get a beard? My eyes popped open, I jumped up and fell out of my chair... That was so weird.

**Hey everyone, comment :)**


End file.
